The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Quest
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Mowgli had snuck up to Counsel Rock when Akela called the meeting? What if he had heard what was to become of his future? Would he find a way to change his fate so he can stay with the pack? Will the pack be convinced? Find out in this Jungle Book installment. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jungle Book**

**Mowgli's Quest**

**Chapter 1**

Mowgli had heard everything. What the pack's decision was, why they were doing it, and even his father, Rama's pleas to let him stay. Akela was a wise wolf, and Mowgli usually didn't question his methods. But there had to be another way. Life with the pack was all he knew. He didn't want to put the pack in danger, but he had to do something. He knew his mother would be devastated, as well as his brothers and sisters. He snuck away from the council meeting and headed back to the den. He knew he was not supposed to interrupt these meetings, since the pack still saw him as a cub, but none of them ever said he couldn't listen from a distance. Often he and his siblings had found a few spots to listen in. Of course sometimes they had been found out cause of their childish acts, and of course received punishment for their interruption.

But this was different. Mowgli's entire future was being decided, and when he saw his father's worried face when the wolf concil came to fetch him for the meeting, he knew this was something he had to listen in on. Thankfully no one had noticed his presence. At least he thought they didn't. He soon approached the den and heard a familiar deep voice. "Hello son," Rama said as he came up beside his human son.

"Hello father," Mowgli said with a sad tone.

"So you heard what is to happen then," Rama said.

"Yes. Wait! How did you know I was there?" Mowgli asked.

"I caught your scent. You were up wind of us. If you truly want to remain undetected, know which way the breeze is blowing that way if you feel the wind blowing into the front of your face when are sneaking up on someone, they'll have a hard time sniffing you out," Rama said.

"Ooooh, I get it," Mowgli said as he took his fathers words of wisdom.

"Still, I am sorry you had to hear all of that. If I had it my way, there would be no question about you staying," Rama said.

"But can't I just talk to Sheer Khan? Tell him I would never be a danger to him?" Mowgli reasoned.

"Hmhm, I admire your thinking son, but no one talks to Sheer Khan, not even to see reason," Rama said.

"Aww, darn," Mowgli said.

"We do need to let your mother and siblings know son," Rama said.

"I know," Mowgli said.

They soon let the whole family know what was happening, and everyone was furious. "Who are they to say Mowgli can't stay here! He's just as much a member as any of them!" His mother, Luri snapped.

"He's our brother, and they can't just kick him out because he's a little different," his brother Akru said.

"I wish we could find another way so I could stay," Mowgli said.

"Well, what about the Fruit of Thunder Mountain?" Suggested Mara, Mowgli's sister.

"Mara, don't be so foolish," Rama said.

"What's the Fruit of Thunder Mountain?" Mowgli asked.

Rama and Luri looked at each other and Luri nodded before she had the family sit down and spoke, "There's an old story that get passed around through all the animals of the jungle. In your father's opinion, and the opinion of many other's of our pack, it's nothing more then what yo call Jungle Lore, or a fairy tale, something that doesn't exist. To continue, many have said that there is a fruit tree on Thunder Mountain that has never grown anywhere else in the jungle. Some say it's because the fruit never falls to make new trees. Other's say that it's because the fallen fruit has no seeds. No one really knows why the fruit is only there and no where else. This had lead many to believe that the tree may not even exist, but other's alive today claim to have ventured up there and saw it. No one has said they have eaten the fruit yet, but our ancestor said, that when one eats the fruit, it reveals their true self. Those who claimed to have seen it recently said they were to scared to find out what they might turn into, others blame their pride as a cover up. I would have agreed with your father about it not existing, if I hadn't seen it myself when I was a little one."

"Luri, please. I know it's hard, but we can't give our son false hope," Rama said.

"I am not giving him false hope love. I am just telling him the story. Whether or not he chooses to believe it is entirely up to him. I'm not telling him to go find it," Luri said.

"How far is Thunder Mountain from here?" Mowgli asked.

"Mowgli, you can't be serious, you want to go to Thunder Mountain?" Rama argued.

"If it's a chance to stay with the pack then yes. Besides, if anything, I'll just prove if the legend is true or not," Mowgli said.

"But your still so young my son. I can't let you go out there alone," Rama said.

"He won't be alone, I'll go with him," Sira said.

"But Sira, what about your place in the hunt?" Rama pestered.

"I can take his position until the journey is finished. Thunder Mountain is only half a days travel from here, right?" Akru asked.

"Well, yes but... Sira, are you sure about this. What if one of you gets hurt?" Rama said.

"If this journey proves to be, as Baloo says, fruitful, no pun intended, and could keep Mowgli from leaving, I think it's worth the risk father," Sira said.

"Don't tell me you won't let your big sister come with," Mara intervened.

"Who said we weren't? I didn't say it. Did you say that Mowgli?" Sira said.

"Nope, not me, guess that means you can come along big sis," Mowgli said and the trio giggled.

Their mother would have requested a spot in this journey, but knowing her place was caring for the pups that needed looking after when their parents were out on the hunt, she restrained herself. "But... oh, very well, but we only have til next week. Sourses say that Sheer Khan is a week away from reaching us, but the rains may hamper his progress. Just promise me you three will be careful," Rama demanded.

"We will," the three children of Rama said in unison.

"Good, now, I must speak with Akela about this. He may not like it, but I think even he knows when a young wolf's mind is made up," Rama said.

The family rejoiced. They still had a chance to stay together. And true, Akela did not feel this to be a smart decision, if the man cub felt he could convince the pack to let him stay, he saw no reason to not let the man-cub prove himself. trouble was, he was finding it hard to even believe Luri's story of the tree. Something he didn't expect though was his granddaughter's demand to join the adventure. He knew she had a soft spot for the man cub, since she knew since when the pack had found him, but he didn't know she cared that much for him. As much as he tired to convince her to not go on what he thought was a foolish escapade, she had her way and soon told Mowgli and his siblings she was coming along.

**End of Chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am sorry I haven't been updating in so long, and trust me when I say I have not given up on any of my stories. I just have had a lot of crazy things happen that my mind had no time to rest, let alone think straight. This idea had been itching at my mind for a bit. I sort of got the inspiration from a movie my little sister had been watching called, well, strangely enough... Barbie: Mermaidia. Now I am not one who is a fan of the series, but when you have little sisters, they're bound to ask you to watch sooner or later, and how can I say no when they give me "the face". Darn I hate it when they do that, but it works every time, and honestly, I don't see anything wrong with the barbie movies. **

**Enough about that though. So Mowgli going on a journey to see if the legends are true. Will he find what he's looking for? Will the pack let him stay? What amazing things will he and his siblings and friend learn on this travel. Do find out in future chapters. I would like to hear some positive comments and constructive criticism on this first chapter before I continue though. Hope you had fun reading. As always, I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Quest**

**Chapter 2**

Today was the day Mowgli, along with his brother, sister, and friend would set out on their journey to Thunder Mountain. They had just had their fill of meat, and Mowgli also had eaten some new berries his mother had found, assuring him they were eatable. His father Rama was still unsure about the whole thing, but no matter how hard he might try, convincing them to not go was not a luxury for him. Luri was having a hard time letting her son go off without her, and kept giving him goodbye kisses.

"Now, remember, if any predators are in your sights, be sure to run. Don't stop and fight," Luri stated.

"We got it Mom. The faster we get there, the less chance we have of Sheer Khan intercepting us and stopping us," Sira said.

"Just be sure that you don't take any detours, trust me, you may not like what you find," Rama told his children.

"Yes dad, We'll be sure to keep Thunder mountain at our front sight, of course, we'll have to keep an eye on the ground, in case there's a canyon on the way there," Mara said.

"And watch out for snakes. Kaa especially. He likes to be a slippery one when it comes to being trustworthy, so make sure not to get caught in his coils, and don't stare into his eyes," Luri added.

"No problem mom. Now could you let me go. It's kind of hard to start the journey when you have your paws wrapped around me," Mowgli stated.

Luri chuckled, "But I thought you like mommy's hugs."

Everybody giggled, including Mowgli, who was red in the face. Soon Luri let him go and Mowgli said, "Well, let's get going. Not gonna find the fruit by just lazing about in the den."

"Be sure not to be gone too long dears. The younger pups are gonna want to play with you," Luri said, and winced a bit trying to hide a sharp pain in her tummy.

"No worries mom. We'll be back before you can say "the elephants forgot"," Sira Joked and everyone laughed.

Soon the children of Rama and Luri took off toward Thunder Mountain. And Rama looked back at Luri, "You didn't tell them or the rest of our children yet did you?"

"Well, I was going to, then the whole thing about Sheer Khan came up, and it just didn't feel like the right time. But if the adventure proves fruitful, and I am sure it will, we can tell them then," Luri said.

"Alright, just don't hold back if this escapade doesn't go as you may hope," Rama said.

"Don't worry I won't," Luri assured him.

They nuzzled each other as their children and Lyra, Akela's granddaughter, faded from view.

It had been two hours since the group had started their journey, and nothing eventful had happened yet, and they were making good time. With each step Thunder Mountain seemed to get closer.

"So does anyone know what the fruit looks like?" Lyra asked.

"... You know, I never even thought to ask mom what it looked like," Mowgli said.

"Well we can't go back. If we do, we'll lose time and I'm sure you want to get there before night settles in," Sira said.

"Can't argue with that," Mara said.

"Well hello there young ones. I thought you would be back at the den right now, what are you doing this far from home?" Bagheera asked curiously.

"Well, we are on a quest, so Mowgli can stay with the pack," Mara said.

"Oh, a quest? To where?" Bagheera inquired.

"To Thunder Mountain," Mowgli said.

"Thunder Mount- Ooooh. So you've all heard of the fruit that reveals your true self?" Bagheera guess.

"Yep. Gonna let Mowgli eat it so he doesn't have to leave the jungle," Sira said.

"I see. Do you know what it looks like though?" Bagheera asked.

"No, we don't. But you have heard of it. Do you know?" Lyra asked with hope.

"Indeed. It looks a lot like Pear actually. Which seems to be the only fruit you wolves will eat when there's no meat... ironically enough. though it's blue in color. not the regular green or yellow you usually see," Bagheera said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, kind of tempts me to want to try a bite," Mara said.

"Why, aren't you happy being a wolf?" Bagheera asked.

"Of course I am. It was just a joke Bagheera," Mara said.

"I know. I just like messing with your head," Bagheera said.

"Well, Bagheera do you think you think you could let our parents know that we're alright. I'm sure they are already worrying about us," Sira said.

"Not a problem. Oh, Baloo's a little further down. Don't let him get you side tracked. He does that... a lot," Bagheera said.

"Will do, thanks Bagheera," Lyra said.

Bagheera nodded and soon made his way back towards Rama and Luri. As the group pressed on, they came upon a stream. "Well, we might as well take a breather, all that walking made me thirsty," Mowgli said.

"I'm with you there bro," Sira said.

"Agreed," Mara and Lyra said together.

After they drank he water, Mowgli all of the sudden began to feel like something big was approaching. He didn't know if that was good or bad. Then heard, "Well it's a dooba de doo, I said a dooba de do, I said a dooba dooba dooba dooba dooba di do. And when... Well, now, what have we here? Three wolves and... a man cub? It couldn't be... could it?" Asked a big furry bear in a joking manner.

"Hey there Baloo," Mowgli said.

"Well, long time no see little britches," Baloo replied.

**_(Note: I know in the original Disney's Jungle Book, Baloo and Mowgli didn't meet until after Bagheera left him when they were going to the man village, but I thought I would change it up a little. Bear, er bare with me on this.)_**

Soon the whole group got into a conversation about where they were heading and soon Baloo got into his whole bare necessities. They soon realized the sun had moved position. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry Baloo, but we really must be going," Mara said.

"Ah! But I was getting to the best part," Baloo pouted.

"And it's been fun really, but we have to go," Lyra replied.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be wasting your time. Beside there's a bee hive over there with my name on it," Baloo said with a wink.

"Alright see ya later," Sira said.

Baloo waved goodbye and the groups soon made their way closer to Thunder Mountain. "Wow, can't believe we got sidetracked. But hey, that's our family for ya," Mara said.

"Yep. It was a lot worse when we were kids," Mowgli said.

"You still are a kid, Mowgli," Sira teased.

"No I'm not," Mowgli said childishly.

Everyone laughed, even, Mowgli, when he realized how he had responded. As they pressed on, Mowgli started to feel a little weird in the stomach. He hadn't felt like this before, so he was confused. He shook it off best he could. Maybe it had been something he ate... or drank. If it was the water, then wouldn't his siblings and Lyra feel the same. They didn't seem to be showing the symptoms he was, or they were hiding it pretty well. Sira looked back at Mowgli and asked "Hey bro are you alright?"

"Yeah, just feel a little funny. I'm sure it's nothing," Mowgli said.

"Okay, just let us know if it's not nothing," Mara cut in.

"I will," Mowgli said.

As they neared the foot of Thunder Mountain, which was titanic to say the least in their eyes, they were met with a new obstacle. A wall of thorns, nearly like a forest, that seemed to stretch around the base of the mountain as far as the eye could see. Mowgli and his siblings were not too fond of pointy things, remembering a thorn alone was enough to keep them form walking on their foot for a week when they were just kids. "Wow, this Mountain certainly has a lot of it's own defenses to ward off most from entering," Mara said.

"Well, we can't walk around it to see where it ends. We'd have to split up, and it could take us til nightfall if not longer to scope it out. Looks like our only option is to crawl through the thorn wall," Lyra said with a bit of a gulp.

The others gulped as well. "I think I'll go first. My hands will allow me to move any pointy obstacles that are on the ground. There's not much I can do about the thorns over us though. We'll have to be as careful as we can," Mowgli said.

"Okay bro, lead the way," Sira said.

No one wanted to say anything yet, but they could have sworn that their brother had gotten smaller, and if they didn't know any better, they could have sworn his voice sounded higher then before, like when he was younger. They shook the thought off for now, as Mowgli began to crawl through, and they followed through after him.

**End of Chapter two. Sorry it took me a while. Work has been crazy, leaving no time to update this story, plus, my mind hit a blockade for a little while. I do hope to find time to post more, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, Mowgli and his siblings have started their journey and made it to the foot of the mountain. How will they fare in the wall of thorns? Also, what has Luri not told her children yet? (I'm sure you might have a guess, but be wary, I might surprise you.) And another thing? Why has Mowgli seemed to have gotten smaller and what was that weird feeling in his stomach? Only time can tell. Please let me know what you all think. You all are the one of the major reasons I keep writing. Enjoy, and as always, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Quest**

**Chapter 3**

It took a bit of time for Mowgli and the others to get through the wall of thorns. When they got on the other side, the suffered only a few minor scrapes and cuts. Mowgli, having been taught of the medicine plant by Bahgeera and Baloo, soon made sure the cuts didn't get infected. After that was done, they continued on their journey. As they pressed on, Mowgli said, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we bumped into Kaa later on. I know Mom says he's a sly one, and will wrap you up in his coils, but only to have a pep talk. I mean, he's even older then Akela, and knows so many things."

"Well, I think that mom just wants us back soon, and not distracted by Kaa giving us a long talk," Sira said.

"Probably, anyways, I hope that this fruit isn't too far up the mountain," Mowgli said.

"Me, neither," Lyra said.

Soon they came to another fork in the road. The bubbling mud as they called it. Last time they had encountered it and fell in, it took them an entire day to get it out, and all of them had been grounded during that time. Seeing how big it was, they had one of two choices. Either jump on stones to cross it, or go around. "Well, this complicates things a bit," Mara said.

"Yeah didn't expect to see one of these on the mountain," Mowgli said.

"Well, now we have to choose, hop across on the stones, or walk around it," Sira said.

"Well, I would rather go around it, but we are trying to get to the top before nightfall, and going around takes time. Time, we don't have," Lyra said.

"She has a point," Mowgli agreed.

"But you remember what happened when we fell in. I don't know if I want to walk around with mud all over me," Mara said.

"Neither do I but w..." he paused as something told him to look down the mountain.

He saw something in the distance that gave him and erie feeling. Something with orange fur and black stripes. This could not be mistakened for anyone else since the figure was alone. Sheer Khan had arived sooner then they had hoped. And with him being downwind of them, that troubled Mowgli even more. "Okay, now knowing that Sheer Khan is on our trail, I vote that we hop across the bubbling mud," Mowgli hastily said.

"I second that," Mara said.

"How do you know he even knows where we are, or that he even knows about Mowgli," Sira asked.

"We're upwind of him, and if we're upwind, he can smell us. And if he smells us, he knows about me and will follow us. It's something dad taught me," Mowgli said.

"My grandpa taught me the same thing," Lyra said.

"And that is why I am here to help," said a familiar wise voice.

"Kaa, didn't expect to see you here," Sira said.

"I was told about what was happening by Bagheera, and he and Baloo asked that I follow you here. I understand you are looking for the fruit. And now knowing that Sheer Khan is more near then we thought, we need to move quickly," Kaa said.

"How will you help us?" Mara asked.

"Well, I understand that this mud hole is putting a hamper on your plans to get to the fruit so I figured I give you a ride across. I understand you may get a little dirty, but that's better then being completely covered in it.

"I can deal with getting a little dirty," Lyra said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, hop on," Kaa said.

Everyone followed his instructions and soon they were crossing the mudhole. "I forget how fun this used to be. It's been a long time since we got to ride on your back," Sira said.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I could swear you all look a bit younger," Kaa said.

They all looked at each other but hadn't noticed much difference, except maybe softer fur. To them, Mowgli only seemed to have changed a bit. "This is a little confusing, maybe we're letting our minds play with us a bit, but we'll wait and see," Kaa said.

They soon made it to the other side and got off Kaa's back. "Thanks for the ride Kaa," Mowgli said.

"Anytime young ones. Do you mind if I come along with you?" Kaa asked.

"Not at all. We could use the company," Mara said.

"Alright, while we're on our way. I'll tell you the story about the first great python that was my grandfather's grandfather," Kaa said.

"Ooooh, I wanna hear this one," Sira said.

They soon made their way further up the mountain, further down, there were eyes staring in their direction. "Man cub. Once I have my claws on you, I will have my revenge and then show you to your kind and show that you do not mess with me, and no one else will question me as ruler of the jungle," Sheer Khan said.

Bahgeera and Baloo had been following him and were worried he might intercept the group before they made it to their destination. Of course, Sheer Khan was having a little trouble trying to find a way to get to the other side of the thorn wall. This gave the two jungle friends some relief for the time being.

Meanwhile, Mowgli was tring to debate what the fruit might do to him once he had a bite. What would he become. Could it keep him human? Would he become a wolf? Or would he possibly become the prey his family hunted. As these thoughts lingered in his head, Sira was talking with Lyra. "Lyra, can I ask, why did you come with us?" Sira asked.

"Well, believe it or not, I honestly don't want Mowgli to leave. I even tried to convince my grandfateher to not make the decision he was trying. When I heard you three were going on this adventure, I felt that if it might be my last adventure with him, I shouldn't pass it up. I do hope that the fruit does make it so Mowgli never has to go," Lyra answered.

"Me too. I can't imagine losing my brother. And I think it's foolish that the pack wants to send him away. Our ways is all he has known. What if he doesn't like the other humans once he meets them? What if their mean to him? What if he can't follow their ways and they hurt him. What if th-" Sira stopped as Mara interjected with "And what if the jungle floods and you tail falls off?"

Sira's tail went between his legs at that thought, then everyone had a laugh. They then came upon something new. A cave full of shiny stones that looked translucent. "Oh, I have seen these before. humans call them crstals. To them it's very valuable and they get all giddy about it," Kaa said.

"Sparkly rocks get them all excited? And they call us uncivilized," Mara said in a joking tone.

Everyone laughed. "Well, from what I remember from Mom's story about the fruit, we have to walk through to find it. I think this is why we can't find the tree anywhere else, now seeing the location," Mara finished.

"Well, let's get going. We need to get there before Sheer Kahn finds us," Mowgli said.

Everyone agreed. And as they entered the cave, Sheer Khan had only just found an opening through the walls. Bahgeera and Baloo followed at a distance, hoping that this whole escapade would not be in vain, and Sheer Khan would not find them if Mowgli became a wolf or other animal by chance.

**End of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it. So now Sheer Khan has returned and Mowgli and his family and friends are nearing what they had come for. What will happen. Will the trip prove to be how Mowgli stays with the wolf pack, or will he still have to go live with the humans? Only future chapters can tell. And why do they all seem to look younger? Only time will tell. Please leave me a positive comment and contructive criticism. Also, I am hoping to continue the story long after the encounter with the fruit. I will update when I can. I apologize for the long wait, but my job keeps me busy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
